My Solace
by DatHuntressGirl
Summary: A Solangelo Christmas one-shot. Rated T for mild swearing and suggestive themes.


It was just a couple of days before Christmas and many of the campers were starting to arrive at camp to spend the holidays. Nico had seen Percy and Annabeth come back the day before. He had pretty much spent the rest of the year at Camp Half Blood. When Chiron offered him a choice to go back to school, he had refused. Instead, Nico went back and forth between the camps, sometimes helping Jason with _Pontifex Maximus_ work.

On the way to the Dining Pavilion, Nico's heart hoped that Will Solace had come back. He tried really hard to push that feeling down. Nico hadn't seen Will ever since he had left at the end of summer to go back to school. Nico tried to make other friends while he was switching between the camps, but the other demigods usually found him scary or didn't want to talk to him; which made it pretty hard for Nico. Nico usually kept to himself and mostly hung out with Jason (By that, he means Jason pestering Nico to hang out with him and socialise).

Nico took a short glance at the Apollo table to check if Will was there or not. To his bad luck, he was not there. Nico felt his heart crumble just a little but he ignored it as he sat at the Hades table. Nico didn't feel all that hungry so he just grabbed a banana and some orange juice.

"Hey, Death Boy." A voice came from behind Nico. His heart stuttered for a second. Nico turned around to see the blinding smile of Will Solace.

Despite the joy of seeing the son of Apollo, Nico glared at Will. "Do not call me _Death Boy_. Like, ever."

Will smirked. "Sure, sure." His eyes shifted to the empty seat opposite Nico and jutted his chin toward it. "May I?"

Nico nodded slightly as Will took a seat opposite Nico.

"Did you shadow travel at all?" Will asked.

Nico wanted to lie and tell him that he didn't. Nico had shadow travelled at least two times- to Camp Jupiter and back. It had exhausted him a lot but he could manage. Will was still going on about his 'Doctor's Orders'. Nico had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"No." Nico looked down.

"You're lying." Will said.

"No."

"Yes you are. You hesitated a little. And you're not making eye contact."

Nico didn't reply.

"How many times?"

Nico looked up. "Two."

Nico could see a hint of anger in Will's eyes. But, there was also concern. Sometimes, Nico would wonder why Will cared so much for Nico. It was not like he was anything special.

"Did you pass out?" Will asked with concern.

"Yeah." Nico said sheepishly.

Will sighed. "Nico, you have to listen to me. If you shadow travel before you heal completely, you might not be able to shadow travel again."

Nico groaned. "How long can't I shadow travel? It's getting annoying not being able to go to places fast enough."

"Suck it up, Death Boy. Be like the rest of us. We can't shadow travel and we are perfectly fine."

Something on the table seemed to catch Will's attention and his eyes widened.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling that hungry." Nico said.

"No." Will shook his head and slid his plate towards Nico. "Go on. Have some of mine."

"I'm not hungry." Nico pushed the plate back.

"Come on, Nico. People may as well mistake you for a walking skeleton than an actual person with flesh _and_ bones."

"What? I have muscles. See?" Nico rolled up his shirt and flexed his arms. "Look at these guns!"

Will squinted. "What am I looking at?"

Nico groaned again and rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"No, you're not. You are Nico," Will pushed the plate towards Nico. "Eat."

Nico gave Will his death glare. "No." He said stubbornly.

"Eat, or I'm not letting you do _any_ underworldy stuff." Will glared.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to stop me? You spend most of the year at your mom's."

"That's easy. I could just ask her if I could spend the rest of the year here and I can keep an eye on you the entire time. Maybe even ask Chiron to let you work in the infirmary."

Nico glared even harder. "You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would." Will challenged.

For an entire minute, they had a glaring match. Nico knew that Will was too stubborn so, he decided to eat some of the food from Will's plate. As Nico was eating, he could _feel_ the triumphant grin on Will's face. He wanted wipe it right off.

~o0o~

Nico was trying to make his bed when there was a knock on the door. Before Nico could answer, Lou Ellen opened it.

"Hi. Um, Chiron asked you to work in the infirmary for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"Most of the Apollo kids haven't come yet and Will needs some assistance."

Figures. Nico knew Will was behind this. After the war, Will had made Nico stay in the infirmary for exactly 72 hours. Will had made sure that Nico didn't even get a paper cut while trying to make a paper airplane out of boredom.

"I'll be right over." Nico answered.

When Nico got to the infirmary, Will was tending to an injured Percy Jackson. Nico could tell that Percy seemed to have a broken arm of some sort.

"You called for me, Solace?" Nico said.

Will seemed a little surprised when he saw Nico right behind him. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would actually come." Will said. "And did Lou Ellen actually say that I called for you?"

"No, but why would you think that I _wouldn't_ come?" Nico said.

Will mumbled something inaudible which Nico waved off.

"Hey, Percy." Nico said.

"Hi, Nico." Percy groaned as Will straightened out his arm.

"It's definitely broken." Will said. "I'll have to put a cast on you. While I get the supplies, have some ambrosia and don't move your arm."

Will turned to Nico. "Di Angelo, come with me."

As Nico went to follow Will, he could hear Percy mumble "So, blondes are his _type_."

"So, why did you want me come here?" Nico asked Will.

"I've been bored out of my mind ever since I came back. No one's actually there in the infirmary except me; so it's good to see a friendly face and someone to help me with stuff."

"You know, I have other things to do than help you here."

"I know. I don't think Chiron would really mind. It's only for today since tomorrow is Christmas and all . . ."

"Really? I thought you would keep me locked up here until you go back."

"It's not prison, Death Boy. Besides, we can actually have fun."

"Oh yeah. Dusting cabinets and sorting out medicines. Fun."

"You sir, are a ray of sunshine." Will rolled his eyes.

"If anyone is a ray of sunshine that's you, Solace." Nico smirked.

~o0o~

Will and Nico walked together to the Dining Pavilion. After dinner, at the campfire, Nico couldn't help but stare at Will. The son of Apollo had gone to join the rest of his siblings in singing camp fire songs. Instead of singing the same old songs on the gods, the children of Apollo were singing Christmas carols. The fire started growing bigger as the audience got more involved.

Nico didn't really sing along to the songs like the others did. He was busy staring at Will. After his three day stay in the infirmary after the Giant War, Nico had tried really hard not to think about the weird feeling he'd experience when he was around Will. Somehow, even at the most random times, the son of Apollo would make his way into Nico's head. Whenever their hands would brush, Nico would always deny the fact that he felt an electric current go through him.

He studied the way the light would flicker on Will's skin as the colors of the fire changed. He studied the glint of happiness in Will's eyes as he was singing along with his siblings. He hated how Will was able to be happy all the time. No, hated wasn't the right word. It was jealous. Nico's heart would ache whenever he thought about the time he was happy. When Bianca was alive. When he didn't get into the demigod shit. When Bianca didn't abandon him and become a huntress. The scar left from the death of his sister was something that could never be healed. It may start to fade a little but it would always be there.

"You like him, don't you?" A voice said from beside him.

"Hmm?" Nico's eyes left Will and came face to face with Piper's. Nico found it weird that she was not sitting with Jason or her cabin mates. He hadn't even noticed that she was next to him.

"You like Will Solace." She said.

"Is it obvious?" Nico asked. He could feel his cheeks warming up.

"No. Not really."

"Then, how did you know?"

"Jason told me."

"Go figure."

"He also told me about the Percy thing."

"Does anybody else know? You know, about my crush on Percy."

Piper shook her head. "No. Just the Argo II crew," She said. "Nico, you don't have to be afraid."

"I do. What if the others find out? What if they don't like me anymore? What if I'm not accepted here anymore?"

"What _if_. _If_ doesn't mean that it _will_ happen. And even if it does happen, there will always be people who do accept you for who you are. You have me, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Reyna. You can't run away from your problems, Nico. You have to face them. That's the only way things will get any better."

Nico stayed silent and looked down.

"I know a lot of people who are LGBT," She said. "I also know for a fact that Will is bisexual."

Nico's eyes widened. "Really?"

Piper smiled and nodded. "Really."

There was a spark of hope in Nico. But as soon as it came, it went. Why would Will like a boy like Nico? Nico was dark. Will emanated brightness. They were complete opposites. Will being bisexual didn't change that.

"You should give him a chance," Piper said. "I may be a child of Aphrodite, but I'm not a love expert. But, I do know what will heal a broken heart."

Nico smiled at Piper, "Thanks."

"No problem." She got up and went to sit with her boyfriend.

After the campfire ended, Will approached Nico.

"Hey."

Nico smiled, "Hey."

Will insisted that he drop Nico off at his cabin. Nico told him not to but Will being a stubborn ass, wouldn't listen to Nico.

"I'll see tomorrow then, di Angelo." Will said when they got to Nico's doorstep.

"Yeah." Nico said.

Will looked at something above them and smiled slightly. "Hey, look. Mistletoe."

Nico had completely forgotten that the Demeter cabin had decorated the cabins with mistletoe and other Christmas decorations. The skeletal butterflies in Nico's stomach started to flutter rapidly. He looked at Will who seemed to be staring at him. Nico's eyes unconsciously fluttered to Will's lips. They were full and pink and Nico thought they looked as beautiful as angel wings. His gaze flickered back to Will's bright blue eyes. Only then did Nico realize that their faces were just inches apart. Will started to lean in a little. Nico wanted to. Heck, he wanted to pull down Will by the collar of his shirt and smash his lips to Will's. But, he couldn't make himself to do so. Nico was frozen on the spot. All he could concentrate on was Will and the rapid fluttering of skeletal butterflies in his stomach.

Will's lips were just a centimetre away from his and they were sharing the same breath. Nico tried all he could to snap out of his trance. He couldn't budge. And then their lips touched. Will's lips were warm and moist. Nico still remained motionless for a moment. He could feel Will starting to pull away, but before he could do so, Nico's hand went to the back of Will's neck to pull him down. Nico's lips responded to Will's. Nico thought that his heart would fall out of his chest. He pressed himself closer to Will who put his arms around Nico.

When they pulled apart, both of them were breathing hard and their faces were flushed. Will's eyes were shining and his pupils were dilated. Nico wanted to reach up and kiss him again but he restrained himself. He turned his head and saw a couple of Aphrodite girls looking who were giggling and whispering to each other. Suddenly, Nico became self conscious and blushed.

Will fingers cupped around Nico's chin and brought his face up. Will looked deep into Nico's eyes.

"Please don't run away again," Will pleaded in a soft voice.

"I'm not going to," Nico whispered.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Will said taking Nico's hand in his.

"In my cabin," Nico suggested. "Two demigods of _opposite sex_ cannot be alone in the same cabin with exceptions of their siblings. Technically we're not breaking the rules. Come on."

They stepped inside the Hades cabin and Will shut the door. Immediately, Will's arms were around Nico and he was pushing Nico against the wall. Unlike their kiss under the mistletoe, this one was more passionate and hungry. Nico nipped and brushed his tongue against Will's lips. Will gave off a weird sound which made Nico smile against the other boy's lips.

Nico backed Will towards his bed and climbed on top of him. They kissed and kissed and kissed and Nico couldn't get enough of Will. They didn't seem to get enough of each other. Will's hand went under Nico's shirt and tugged at the hem. Suddenly, Nico pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Will said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Nico shook his head. "It's okay. It's just . . . How can you like me? I'm just . . ."

"Nico?" Will finished for Nico.

"Yes. Just Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. A bundle of darkness and death. And you're . . . you're the brightest person I know. You are compassionate, talented and everyone likes you. But me? I'm just a reject."

"No," Will said. "Do you know why I like you? Because you are Nico di Angelo. I want to be the one to break through your walls because I know that you need more healing than anyone I've ever healed. You're powerful and strong. You know why? Because you've gone through way more suffering than you let others see. I remember when you used to be a happy and hyperactive kid who geeked out over Mythomagic. I _know_ that kid is still in there somewhere.

"Maybe it's too early to say this but, I love you Nico. I know that I've been in love with you for a while now. It's okay if you don't love me back. I understand . . ."

Will was cut off by the pressure of Nico's lips on his. Nico could feel Will sigh against his lips. Nico pulled away just as Will was about to kiss back.

"I'm in love with you too, Will Solace." Nico was probably grinning like an idiot. He had never felt so happy before. "You know why I didn't run away again?"

"Why?"

"Because of you."

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "Why me?"

"You made me feel special. You made me feel like I belonged. You made me forget what hating myself felt like. You are my solace, Will."

~o0o~

 **I hope you guys liked this one shot :)**

 **I know it doesn't exactly take place on Christmas day and stuff but this is just an idea I had.**

 **~ DatHuntressGirl**


End file.
